


ART for “Illusive Alpha” by Jammit_Sammy

by g_love99



Series: Bang Art [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Hale, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_love99/pseuds/g_love99
Summary: Here is my entry for Steter Reverse Bang 2019Claimed by Jammit_Sammy





	ART for “Illusive Alpha” by Jammit_Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jammit_Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Illusive Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226602) by [Jammit_Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy). 



Art Rough Draft Submission

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/48015191213/in/album-72157708945719748/)

Cover

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/48010063901/in/album-72157708945719748/)

Collage

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/48010153222/in/album-72157708945719748/)

Banner

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/48010075053/in/album-72157708945719748/)


End file.
